Enna
Enna Enna is an Angel who guards Paradise. She lost her mother when her mother tried to reseal the Forbidden Power again. And she still has her father and Isaac, her little brother. Her two older siblings are always away with their own lives to live. Isaac means the world to her but he is sick with Paradise Sickness. Enna is sort of shy but can be real goofy to be around. It’s her fourth year at Whitechapel High School. Enna has a problem with two boys that means so much to her. She had been a sort of “Guardian Angel” to Ethan Morgan when he was seven till eight. But these days, she finds herself becoming attracted to Benny. She worries that she will be forced to make a decision. Eventually, she decides that it would be best that she just ignore her feelings. Later, she meets a Demon who steals and breaks her heart before the end of first series. She gave up on love till Daniel found her again and they fell in love. Background Enna mostly grew up in a family that had lost their mother and has a very sick child. Her older brother, Jolon, left for a Magic School to follow his dreams when Enna was two. Her mother died when she tried to reseal away the Forbidden Power that was destroying her and everyone. It killed her to seal it away because she was unprepared. Her mother died when she was four. Her little brother, Isaac, is sick from Paradise Sickness. The illness is something that can be deadly if not taken care of. Enna and her father knew that Isaac was living on borrowed time. Her father has become a harden man since the death of his love and sweetheart. No one knows that he struggles with secret depression. Before her mother died, she helped Samantha Morgan deliver Ethan. Ethan was alive for a little time and was dying from Paradise Sickness. Enna’s mother knew what was killing him, so she took him to Paradise and saved his life. Because he was taken to Paradise and saved from Paradise Sickness, he has special blood, H deficient, and all of gifts. He would have died from Paradise Sickness if her mother hadn’t been there. Their two families became close till her mother passed away and their families kept contact but never really visited each other. Then when Enna turned 7 in Human years, she went down to a Human town, where she met Ethan, a young Human boy that she saw that he had amazing gifts. Enna decided to help him out when she learned about his life. She followed him around helping him, being his “Guardian Angel”. No one could see or hear her but him because of her powers and his. After Ethan turned 8, she felt him sadly. She didn’t want to but she had to leave to start school in a different city where she met Sarah, who later became a vampire. They became the best of friends. When there at the school, she was bullied because everyone thought she was nobody. Only Daniel saw her worth and was her friend. She cared al lot about him. Daniel is a Spell Master. At age 13, the three were separated because Enna was the daughter to the previous “Iris” and is to be the new Iris. The Iris is someone who is the pathway between the mortal world and Paradise. She never could find Daniel till he found her at Whitechapel when he went to be with his cousin (Ethan Morgan and Jane Morgan). He found her in a state of sadness after her horrible break up with Tsubasa who was an evil Demon who tore up her heart. Daniel did hunt down Tsubasa and gave him a piece of his mind. Daniel took care of her heart and helped her deal with everything that was going on. She once was best friends with Benny and Ethan. Together, they had three necklaces, each with one letter, a “B”, and two “F”s. The boys got the “F”s and she had the “B”. However, she gave the “B” to Sarah. The necklaces were so important to her that she gave them to people she trusted, Ethan, Benny, and Sarah, making them Key Bearers. The Key Bearers are people carry a key that can open and close a rift so that one could enter into Paradise. The Keys were also for the Forbidden Power in case it had escaped; the Key could seal it away. Enna has one of the five keys. Her key is the dog-tags that she wears before she goes to Cold Status (a period of time where she is most in tune with Paradise, creatures, and souls that live there. And Daniel has his own key which his half of a heart necklace that Enna gave him (she has the other half). She was taken away for “special” training, the training her mother didn’t have, and she was separated from Sarah till she was allowed to return home to her father who had moved to Whitechapel They started high school together. As time went by, Enna noticed something strange going on with Sarah. She learned that Jesse had bitten her changing her into a Fledgling. She was also reunited with Ethan and Benny. Then the school year started and everything went as it does. Ending up kicking Jesse’s butt and everyone else. In the movie and Season 1, she's a junior along with Sarah and Erica. Enna is an Angel, meaning she has wings, has telepathy, and other gifts such as healing and animal speech. Her gifts are incredible and may other things and have been helpful on many accounts. Also, because she is Iris, she can open a communication rift between the Earth and Paradise. Her family isn’t very well known other than her mother was like her and the previous Iris. In Season 2, she loses her temper several times because the seal on the Forbidden Power is breaking making her and other more vulnerable to the Phoenix’s, aka Forbidden Power, wrath. Sarah, Ethan, and Daniel are becoming worried that bad people are picking up the scents of the Phoenix’s power. Even Ethan is being to pick up the Phoenix’s power. He’s become more reliant on the Phoenix’s power that is leaking out of Paradise into the real world through Enna. Ethan became so dependent on it that he had to be near Enna no matter what. Enna and Ethan kept trying to figure it out how to break him of it. They finally had to rely on Evelyn and Daniel. They started to have success till the Lucifractor came into play. It made him become even more reliant on dark forces. Enna was being used to power the Lucifractor giving it more power than it used to. The Phoenix can fuel the Lucifractor to increase its power and abilities to drain and other things. Vice-Principal Sterns was the one in charge of the whole reasons why everything went crazy and why Enna and other strange things have been happening. Vince Principal Sterns did everything to mess with Enna’s mind and found a way to poison her so that the seal began to crack. There are times where because she’s an angel and Iris, she has to be put in Cold Status so she can re-heal and stuff and to prevent enemies from finding her. All though it is good, it does cause her to lose her memories and it takes awhile for them to come back to her. Best way to know she is going into Cold Status is by her dog-tags that she wears. Sarah hates it when she has to go to Cold Status. Sarah sees it as cruel and inhumane. She and her friends are mainly known as popular, good looking students at Whitechapel High. It is a fact Enna is more sensitive about than Sarah or Erica, who both enjoy it. Enna is understood most by Benny, Sarah, and Ethan, whom all of them are her best friends for as long as they have known each other. But no matter what happens, she always will give up everything to protect her friends, since they are all she has left. She is shown to care for her loved ones and will go to any height to protect them. She is on the track team unlike her other friends. Enna usually tries to stay out of trouble but somehow trouble finds her because of who she is…the last of her kind and the Iris. In the second season, it's Enna's fourth year in Whitechapel High and while surviving typical High School drama, she and her friends attempts to use their abilities to figure out the things that are going on in Whitechapel. Enna goes by two names: her Human name and Angel name. Enna is her Angel name it means “bird”. And her Human name is Hope. Her name Hope came from something that Ethan said to her, which was “You have given me hope for the future”. Her Angel form is jade hair and her eyes are white. Her Human form is less vibrant and stuff. Her Human hair is brown and eyes are green. She’s kind and virtuous. Word of advice, never make her tick or super angry. Because she’s an Angel and Iris, Paradise has a secret Forbidden Power sealed away in it. When she gets mad, the power will leak out and will take control over her and she can’t control herself. Only two people can bring her back to her senses. Daniel, the Spell Master who ends up stealing after he found her again and Ethan, a boy she once cared for and guarded. She just doesn’t know how to help Ethan with his love life if she can’t understand how hers is. Abilities and Powers As an Angel, Enna can fly with her wings that can come out and disappear. She also has the healing ability and other things like telepathy and telekinesis. She also can influence people to do what she wants with her looks and her presence. She can speak to animals, which is weird to others. Enna can also become ghost like and walk through walls and vanish to others, vocal wise and visual wise. However, some people can sense her presence through many means like dark magic. Once during Cold Status, she appeared to Ethan with mind link. She can also go into other people’s minds and is immune from other people entering her mind. Thanks to Paradise that is preventing people from getting to the Forbidden Power. Added by Murat303 Paradise protects Enna from being hurt and it also sometimes takes over her body to protect Ethan. And Paradise has made her do some really strange things. Once when it took over her body, it made her kiss Ethan and once Benny. When Ethan’s power grows to the point where he develops Telepathy, she and he learn to communicate between each other and link with others. They both have learned together. She actually has been the one training Ethan to learn new gifts and talents and developing the one he already had. Only he, Eve, and she knew about that. Even though Eve already knew, Evelyn had been impressed by how much he was learning. Relationships [http://mybabysittersavampire.wikia.com/wiki/Benny_Weir Daniel] Daniel is a Spell Master that Enna meet in school. He stuck up for her when she was being bullied because she was considered nobody without any gifts or powers. Added by KammaSanddal He realized that he had feelings for her. He took her out on a date. She became known as “Daniel’s girl”. They were together through thick and thin. He figured out that she was an angel and convinced her that it was okay to be who she was. He was her best friend. But, at age thirteen, she was taken away from Sarah and Daniel. He never gave up on trying being with her again. And he found her after her horrible break up with Tsubasa. He became her new boyfriend and they became close. [http://mybabysittersavampire.wikia.com/wiki/Benny_Weir Ethan] Ethan has not only been a family friend of hers but he is also her best friend. Added by KammaSanddal She had also been a “Guardian Angel” for him from when he was five to when he was eight. They were together through thick and thin. She always saw him like Isaac, a sort of little brother. After he learned the truth about why he had these gifts and talents, he begged for her to teach him on how to enhance the gifts and find more hidden ones. For a long time, he wasn’t getting it. So, Enna took him into to Paradise for training while Sarah was gone. Everything clicked for him and he learned easier and she taught him all that she could before she was going to be taken. [http://mybabysittersavampire.wikia.com/wiki/Sarah Sarah]'' '' Sarah is Enna's best friend since they were little kids. She went with Enna to the Guardians and even became one. She became a vampire, which is ironic because she became one later because of Jesse. Enna knows Sarah better than anyone. She knew that Ethan has a crush on Ethan and that Ethan has a crush on her. She was also the only person who knew where Sarah went after she became a true vampire. Enna was super happy when Ethan finally had the courage to ask Sarah out on a date. Also, in the season 2 finale, Benny's grandma tells Sarah and Ethan that "Sarah is the one you want to protect most." and "Whatever teenager nonsense is going on right now, you two care about each other." And Enna agreed with it all. [http://mybabysittersavampire.wikia.com/wiki/Benny_Weir ''Benny''] Benny is Enna's best friend and she use to and once liked him. He is a Spell Master and he cares about her too. He really wishes that she still was his and she had been till Tsubasa came into her life. He has tried several times to get her back and have Enna his again. One time, he tried using everything to get her to kiss him. [http://mybabysittersavampire.wikia.com/wiki/Rory ''Rory''] Rory is Ethan's best friend. Rory is also 'Vampire Ninja' and scares Ethan and Benny by flashing into the room out of thin air. Enna doesn’t like being around him. He kind of bugs her and he flirts with her a lot just to annoy her. Enna believe him to be embarrassment to all vampires and other creatures. [http://mybabysittersavampire.wikia.com/wiki/Rory ''Erica''] Erica became one of Enna’s friends the moment they met each other through Sarah. Enna has gotten Erica out of many tight spots and troublesome situations. Erica isn’t exactly a “best friend” but is really close to being that. Erica has been a relationship counselor for Enna. Erica was the one who actually got her to break up with Tsubasa. '''Trivia *She broke up with Tsubasa and became single after Tsubasa and Benny got into a fight over her and she didn’t like it. This was happened when Sarah was on her way back for the school year. *Her best friend is Daniel who became her boyfriend and she loves so much. He is like her soul mate. He loves her so much. Because he means so much to her, he is one of the two people who can get her back to her senses when she loses control. *Sealed inside her is a Forbidden Power that is uncontrollable unless Enna is in her true form which is had to start and learn. *She was a Guardian Angel to Ethan when he was five till he was eight. *She can get anyone to do anything she wants through her looks and her influential powers that she has as an angel. *She is the last of her kind. Her siblings are not angels, except Isaac who died from Paradise Sickness. *Enna’s real name means “bird”. *She went by Hope as a Human name because before she left Ethan, he said that she gave him “hope for the future”. And she used that name because it meant something to him and her. *On her right shoulder, she has markings that are a random pattern of black triangles, diamonds, and circles. *Every once in a while, Enna will have these visions in her sleep about the future events that affect her directly. She sees parts of her future which included events surrounding the Lucifractor that someone forces her to use which almost kills her and almost releases the Phoenix. *Since she’s the Guardian to Paradise, she is in charge of keeping the Forbidden Power, or also known as in the mythical word as the Phoenix, in its seal. She can keep it in its place pretty well. Pretty well until she totally loses her temper. When she totally loses her temper, Phoenix can take control over her body and she can’t remember or do anything about it. *She said this once: “It’s like you’re screaming and no one could hear. You almost feel ashamed. That someone could that important that without them, you feel like nothing. No one will ever understand how much it hurts. You feel hopeless, but nothing can save you. And when it’s over and it’s gone, you almost wish that you could have all that back, so that you could have the good.” “A beautiful person is someone who knows and accepts who they are and don’t listen to whatever someone else says about them. Because they love who they are and they think they are perfect the way they are.”